Omoshiroi yomimono
by Catakira
Summary: Demasiado aburrimiento, y falta de libros, puede llevarte a hacer cosas raras. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no sucederá nada raro, ya que Robin descubre que algunos de sus nakama han escrito unos pocos libros y estos están escondidos en la biblioteca. Tras acabarse la mayoría de ellos, solo le queda una colección, que no terminará por ser como esperaba.


_**Buenaaas, aquí Leaf informando por Radio Aburrimiento, os traigo otra historia bastante interesante. Está basada, como siempre, en un pequeño comic que podeis encontrar en la pagina de fans de ZoRo en facebook. **_

_**Bueno, comencemos…**_

Cinco días, eso era lo que llevaban en alta mar, sin encontrarse con ninguna isla, por pequeña que fuese. Robin había pasado tanto tiempo sin libros nuevos que había comenzado a leer los libros de las colecciones escritas por algunos de sus nakama.

-Ya he terminado la colección de Sanji…- Pensaba la morena mientras dejaba el último libro de cocina de nuevo en su estantería. -Solo me queda uno que no he leido.- Acercó su mano a un libro de considerable tamaño. -El libro de kenshi-san puede que sea interesante…- Lo cogió sin pensarselo dos veces y se sentó en la mesa.

Era un tomo de considerable tamaño, forrado en piel de color verde oscuro, casi negro, en la cubierta se podía leer, en dorado, "_Corazón de Espada_".

-Soprendentemente la historia engancha bastante.- Se dijo a si misma.

Las horas pasaron y Robin no apartó la vista del libro, completamente inmersa en su mundo. Fuera, el cielo nocturno comenzó a moverse, haciendo desplazarse a la Luna hasta situarse justo sobre el barco, ni siquiera se percató cuando Nami entró en la biblioteca, con una lampara de aceite en la mano, para dársela y que pudiera ver.

Por fín llegó a la última página, donde había escrito en una letra muy hermosa un bonito "_The End_". Sin embargo, había más hojas.

-¿Huh? ¿Más páginas? Pero la historia ya ha terminado… ¿Qué será esto..?- Pensó Robin mientras pasaba la página y quedaba impresionada por lo que ahí había.

_Más tarde. _

Zoro estaba subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras cuando se cruzó con la arqueóloga, saludándola con un simple y corto. "¡Yo!"

-¡Hey!- Dijo Robin antes de llenar la estancia con sus sonoras risas. El peliverde la miró con una mueca de confusión. -Gomen, kenshi-san, es solo que uno de tus libros en la biblioteca es bastante… interesante.- Aclaró, sonriendo al ver la cara de terror que se le puso al espadachín.

Zoro corrió escaleras arriba, deseando que no fuera "ese" libro el que hubiera leido la morena. Apenas tardó en encontrarlo, y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a pasar página tras página a una velocidad pasmosa hasta llegar a las últimas hojas del libro.

Ahí, rodeado de pequeños dibujos de Robin, hechos por el peliverde, había un post-it.

En el pequeño pedazo de papel, escrito en la hermosa letra de la arquólga, ponía: "_Kenshi-san, podrías habermelo dicho, habría hecho una mejor pose._"

Zoro tembló ante la imagen de Robin esribiendo esto, y se explicó el porqué de su reacción antes. ¿Se había reido de él? Sus dudas pasaron cuando bajó un poco la vista del libro, y se encontró con otras dos notas.

"_No sabía que podías dibujar tan bién… Tal vez algún día podamos hacer esto. Es mi favorita." _Debajo de estas últimas palabras había una flecha señalando un pequeño dibujo, la imagen de él y Robin sentados en la biblioteca, con la morena apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del kenshi, y ambos sujetando un libro.

Debajo de las notas, el pequeño autorretrato de Robin guñándole el ojo a Zoro, con su firma.

Si Zoro antes se había arrepentido de bajar del puesto de vigía para buscar alguna lectura interesante, ahora se alegraba con toda su alma.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio, sentada sobre el largo sofá de la biblioteca, a Robin, mirándole fijamente con otro de los libros de su colección sobre el regazo y una sonrisa en los labios.

Y es que a veces lograba engañarle, como había hecho antes en las escaleras, cuando creaba una de sus Robin _fleur. _

_**Ok, ya está. Vereis, he presentado yo esta historia porque Cata sigue deprimida por la historia que escribió ayer, la de Namida wa nagatsu. Creedme cuando os digo que hago todo lo que puedo para que se levante de la cama, pero no quiere… En fin, trataré de que el próximo fanfic lo escriba ella, porque ya veis que a mi como que no se me da muy bien… **_

_**Bueno, espero que (no) nos veamos pronto, mandadme un review diciendo lo mala que soy escribiendo, porque ya lo se. **_

_**Por cierto, Omoshiroi yomimono significa "Lectura Interesante"**_

_**-Autumn Leaf.**_


End file.
